<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make A Wish by grossnoona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651872">Make A Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona'>grossnoona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, happy birthday chika u sad fuck, ish kinda well yes but also ye you know how i am w a3, well not really but ye just some chika thoughts yk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to understand why birthdays need to be celebrated. What’s the use in them?</p><p>April doesn’t think he’ll ever understand why these kinds of traditions are ever needed.</p><p>A part of him believes he’ll miss this one day but such a thing happening? It seemed more unlikely than April worriedly believes.</p><p>He might even joke that the day this type tradition stops, he’ll be the <i>happiest person he’s ever been.</i></p><p>[Happy Birthday, Chikage u ugly sad cabbage boy]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make A Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>grossnoona here and an ugly cabbage boy was born today<br/>that is right<br/>my ugly son, <i>chikage</i><br/>i wrote a quick small fic on his birthday and took this chance to pour all of my thoughts abt how he was in the organization w august and dec, how he was during august's death/dec's disappearance and how he is now as a mankai member bc yk he is a <i>~mysterious chara~</i> so i just decided to take some time and pour a bunch of depressing shit on him<br/>i hope you have fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Birthday, April!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April used to mock August and December a little whenever they did things like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, they cover April in party streamers and make a huge racket in their hideouts. Promptly forgetting they’re on a mission, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not on holiday.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then, they whine and whine about how April is too sour for his own good. A party pooper. Someone who doesn’t know how to relax and have fun once in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>August always loved birthday parties. He thinks they’re the best thing to have. He wishes every day, he could celebrate someone’s birthday!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, isn’t it strange that August is wishing on </span>
  <em>
    <span>April’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> birthday not his own? Speaking of which, when is his birthday? April doesn’t recall. All he remembers is August proudly boasting that he celebrates his birthday, every day</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>during the month of August. Really, what goes in this man’s mind? April will never understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless of that, April wonders why August insists that they hold a party to celebrate their birthdays?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April never understood that, honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was always only three of them. There’s always a small cake that they’d share―It would always roughly be the size of August’s notepad. Not very big but enough for the three of them. There will always be shitty last-minute gifts that April can just already tell that August and December bought a convenient store. It was always haphazardly done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alrighty―why don’t you make a wish?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April stared at the lit candle on the cake in front of him. Until he blew the candle, this was his only source of light. He can see December watch him carefully. April never really understood if that strong fixation on him was December just trying to pressure April to blow the candle already so they can eat cake or just some weird fascination towards this weird birthday tradition of theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not like it matters, April complained to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though April complained endlessly about this weird tradition of theirs, he never said he disliked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In fact, he liked it a lot. He wished to continue this tradition </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>forever</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April never knew how dark this apartment of theirs was until he blew the candle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, it’s scary. April kind of felt pathetic too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April sighs as he goes to turn the lights back on. The sight before him isn’t the same as before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cake before him was about as big as his notebook. Not very big. Not very small. Enough for about three people but too much for a single person. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much for someone who isn’t a sweet tooth. The decorations seemed half-heartedly done―The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span> banner is barely sticking to the wall. It seemed like the tape wanted to peel itself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party hats looked worn in too. April was surprised it didn’t snap when he put one on. He could almost feel the string attempt to snap when he was wearing it. April wondered if the string wearing out was what made April’s ears red or was that all just shame and embarrassment? April can’t tell, honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This year―</span>
  <em>
    <span>It didn’t come true.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April doesn’t know why he had to admit that out in the open. Maybe he was hoping that August and December were pulling another one of their crude jokes, trying to scare him for his birthday. Maybe he was hoping that all that he was told by The Organization was a lie and that today would be the day, they called that August and December are safe and sound. Maybe he was hoping that August and December were morbidly haunting him and that their only form of comforting April was in the form of pesky rattling in the kitchen late at night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April actually doesn’t know, to be honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the cake at the table. It was way too sweet for his taste. It honestly was way too much for April’s taste buds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least the strawberries are tart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April didn’t really think much of the cake after he discarded it. He scarfed down about half of it before finding himself hurling in the bathroom. Rather pathetically too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really―Just how does one eat all of this? April will never understand why August and December could eat such a sweet concoction. Do they have low-blood pressure or something? April might say that seemed very likely for December but he would like to imagine August has a rather stable body. Though, it wouldn’t be out of August’s nature to run </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> on sugar like December.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April sighed as he went back into his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even bother to clean up the mess in the living room. He can always do it later. Not like it matters, actually. No one is going to visit him. No one from The Organization will. No one from the office will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is the use of visiting April?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless one is interested in feeling better oneself, April suggests they stay away from his </span>
  <em>
    <span>home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April stared blankly at the computer screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This six-feet deep grave is what April calls </span>
  <em>
    <span>home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, it’s sad that he calls this place his home. There’s nothing left that would make this terrible place, a home. There’s no August. There’s no December. Nothing. All that’s left are the things that were once theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April stares at this one terrible-looking lotus that December once made. It’s hideous. It doesn’t even look like a lotus. He faintly recalled what December when he handed him the lotus the year before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>At least there’s some effort in it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikage laughed amusingly at Masumi’s sour face. Why is there a need to be so defensive? Didn’t Masumi assume Chikage found the gift hideous? Well, it is. To a small extent. The starking differences in talent amongst Spring Troupe was clear as day. Some looked like scrunched up paper while others made it </span>
  <em>
    <span>very clear</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they were supposed to be lotuses. Did the paper bouquet turn out like this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>even with a printed template?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chikage might make a terrible joke if that were true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if he finds the gift hilarious, he can’t really bring himself to make fun of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he opts to pat Masumi’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know, if you keep making that face, it’ll just stick like that forever?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masumi bitterly notes how he isn’t a kid as he tries to brush off Chikage’s hand. Chikage laughs as Masumi runs off like the bitter brat he is. Really, Masumi has always been amusing from the very beginning. Just what kind of kid is he? Chikage might never understand him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is pretty thankful for the gift, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a pretty funny gift but Chikage enjoys it a lot. He can’t help but cherish it with his entire heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the corner of his eye, he can see everyone try to hide the birthday cake. They’re probably going to turn off the lights and sing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of pitch, like how it’s always done. It would always make Chikage laugh whenever he heard it sung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how good you are at singing, you’ll always sing that song horrendously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Make a wish!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikage closes his eyes and blows out the candles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikage doesn’t really see why he has to do this when his wish is already right in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s in the form of this weird bunch of people that he calls his family, celebrating his birthday with weird traditions that don’t make much sense. It’s in the form of this noisy building that Chikage has no choice but to dub as his home. It’s in the form of voices shouting here and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you wish for, April?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you wish for, Chikage-san?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikage looks at Sakuya sweetly as he hears Tsuzuru make a fuss about how birthday wishes don’t actually come true if you tell them to someone. Masumi seemed to be in shock about that―Mumbling to himself about something ridiculous. There’s no need to be fussy about it, though. It’s not like it matters, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wish already came true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itaru quirks an eyebrow as Citron states how wishes can come true. It seems Citron made a bet with Itaru about Chikage again, huh? What a bunch of shady adults.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wished to be with </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>my family</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> forever.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikage can hear Masumi groan as Itaru gags about how cheesy that wish was. As usual, those two are the first ones to irritate Chikage. Tsuzuru calls it unpredictable while Sakuya exclaims about how sweet the wish was. Citron laughs as Masumi and Itaru groan about how they can’t consider Chikage family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikage sighs as he watches those two dramatically flop over each other about his wish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things just never change, don’t they?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>august, pretending like he's dying: u,,,ugh,,, april,,, y,,,y,,,ou real,,ly,, do,, lo,,lov,,e OHMYGOD I CANT SAY IT<br/>december: YOU BROKE HIM!!!!!!!<br/>april: what is wrong w you two<br/>itaru and masumi: do the exact same thing but <i>L O U D E R</i><br/>chikage:<br/>chikage: this is annoying me but in a spiritual way and i hate it--stop it right now</p><p>chika u always end up having the most annoying ppl as your family members, huh? sad thing but you deserve it<br/>thank you for reading!!<br/>[if you want, you can scream at me on twt <a href="https://twitter.com/drunkossan">@drunkossan</a>]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>